


Smelling Her on You

by LunarSyrin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSyrin/pseuds/LunarSyrin
Summary: Remus knows something is up and can smell something different. Now if he can just figure out who...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Smelling Her on You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. This is just an idea I came up with after reading A Contract Most Inconvenient by blankfish. Wondered what would happen if Remus could smell when people are getting hot and heavy. My short take on 1 such experience. I also kind wonder what would happen if Remus was part of a reverse harem.

Remus couldn’t stand it. The closer it got to the full moon, the stronger his senses would get. And the one that was bugging him the most right now was smell. Generally, he wouldn’t have a problem with it because he could always differentiate smells. And familiarity with people and places made it easier to distinguish familiar scents with scents that were new or shouldn’t be there. This also made it easier to dismiss the familiar smells as well. It was for the above reason that he stayed in the sub basement of Grimmauld Place, under Severus’ lab. He found that smells were dampened down here as they couldn’t penetrate the stone walls. Severus had been kind enough to mix up a scent for the door and staircase leading up to the next level that countered the smell of the ever prescient damp wood smell. It was glorious for his nose and other senses to take a rest which was why he was such a fan of the room. That all changed when they all gathered for the yearly celebration that they had for the defeat of Voldemort. He wasn’t sure when it had started but he smelled something different. Something had changed and he couldn’t quite place his finger on it but he would figure it out.

No one else in the house had noticed but he had. It was subtle at first. He knew everyone’s scents in the order, knew what it smelled like on the people they usually hung out with as well as what it smelled like as it wafted through the air. He knew how everyone’s scent changed over the day, the different between a shower clean and spell clean. He knew. There had come a time when 2 of the residents scents had changed. He didn’t quite know how but something about them had changed. He couldn’t figure out if either of them had added something new as both of their base scents were the same. He couldn’t pin down what about it was bugging him. He knew something was off about their scents but the combination was confusing his wolf mind. Their scents were different but held a few similarities which was what threw him at first. The crossover was enough that any general person wouldn’t be able to tell the difference unless they really focused and concentrated on each individual scent. Though she usually smelled like parchment and books, she also smelled like vanilla, honey, amber, fruity with a bit of a spice to it - a very homey but intriguing scent. He usually smelled like parchment and books as well but heal so had hints of water lotus, white cedarwood, guaiac wood, a citrus cocktail and Szechuan pepper - clean but with a slight spice to it. And that was what confused his nose the first few times he tried to distinguish the scents on each other. It took him a few days to figure it out but he finally did.

When the occupants wanted to, any room in Grimmauld Place could have a silencing charm put on it for when they wanted to engage in nighttime dalliances. But it could never be completely shielded from his sensitive wolf hearing. Sometimes there would be quite a few of them at a time going at it. Other times one room ended while another one begins. Seeing as the war was over, everyone spent a lot less time stressing which meant more time and energy could be expended doing more activities that were...stress relieving. 

Remus had to pass Severus’ lab and room door to get to his door to the sub-basement. Severus had just stepped out of his lab and was closing the door as Remus walked by him. That now familiar scent wafted through the air, carried by the slight breeze as the door shut on the lab. Remus’ nostrils flared as he recognized the scent. Remus turned around and pinned Severus to the wall. He wasn’t usually this aggressive. Everyone knew this to be true about him so Severus was a bit surprised by his show of strength. Remus leaned down, sniffing from right around Severus’ belt, up his torso and along his neck. 

“What are you doing you wild dog?! Unhand m-“ Severus was cut off as he felt a warm tongue lick his neck. The shock of the wolf licking him had done something not many could do, stop Severus mid-rant. Remus had figured out the scent but the taste just confirmed it. At one of the numerous balls thrown by the Ministry of Magic since Voldemort’s defeat, Remus had had the pleasure of dancing with her and being ever the gentleman, had kissed her hand in thanks for the dance. Even though it had only been for but a moment, some of her sweat had gotten onto his lips. When he turned, he licked his lips and committed the taste to his memory. He had found it very useful to kiss many know associates on their cheek or hand in greeting to many of his friends and family as a quick way to pick up their scent by different means for whatever use he deemed it necessary later. This one was very distinct and still quite young. Remus took a long inhale along the lab door. Finding the scent but not quite as strong as he thought. He took a few steps over and inhaled along Severus’ door to his room. There! That’s where the scent was coming from!

Severus collected himself as he watched in slight bewilderment as Lupin sniffed his doors. He prepared for a whole new rant, “Lupin, get away from my door! I know you turn into a wild animal once a month but that is no reason for you to act like that the rest of the time! Don’t think I haven’t noticed you sniffing around this week!” 

Remus whirled around on Severus causing him to take a step back as Remus had actually let out quite an audible growl. “I’m not telling you stay away from her because we used to be her teacher; I’m not even telling you stay away from her because I feel some sense of protectiveness over her. She’s a grown woman now who can do what she wants with who she wants. I’m telling you to stay away from her to give me, my nose and my senses a goddamn break! Your room is right above mine and just because I live in the sub-basement and a lot of the scents are dampened, doesn’t mean they all are. Every night you two are going at each other like horny rabbits! That smell travels! And it ends up permeating my room! It gets in my nose and head and does nothing but make me incredibly horny. Because of you, Tonks has taken to hiding in another part of the house because she’s tired of being woken up at random hours to be shagged senseless at all times of night. I’m glad you’ve finally found someone and you are getting along great but so help me Severus,” at this, Remus had actually taken the front of Severus’ robes into his fists and pulled him in real close, the golden flecks in his eyes starting to dominate and cover his whole eye. A brief flash of fear crossed Severus’ eyes as Remus growled the next part, “ if you don’t put up some sort of dampening charm or use some sort of potion for my senses so help me Severus! I want my woman to not be afraid of laying in a bed with me because she’s worried she’ll be woken up at all random times through the night and be shagged through the bed. Even now, you reek of arousal!” Remus released the robes of the Potions Master, stepping back and turning to head to his door to his room. With his hand on the door handle Remus said , “you are two of the most brilliant minds living under this roof. Figure something out before the full moon or I will use the time leading up to it to make your life hell.” With that, Remus opened his door, walked through and slammed it shut. Severus stood shocked for a moment before pushing open his door to find Hermione waiting on his bed under the covers. 

She smiled at him, “There you are. What was holding you up?”

Severus pulled out his wand albeit with the slightest tremor to his hand, “Just a run-in with Remus. He just wants me to put a few charms on our floors so the scents down waft down to him.”

Hermione dropped her head and looked up at him through her eyelashes, “It’s not my fault that you make me as wet as a Black Lake.”

Severus groaned, “Woman, if you don’t stop that then I’ll never get these wards done properly.” Hermione climbed off of the bed to reveal that she was only in a pair of small, deep green lace panties that did little to cover her womanhood and even less to cover her arse. Severus groaned again. Merlin help him. He turned his back on her briefly and threw up a few wards to stop the sound and especially the smells from permeating his floors. He felt her warmth through his robes as she molded herself to his back. He had just thrown the last one in place, when he spelled away all of his clothes, threw his wand onto the wingback chair and scooped up his girlfriend, striding back to the bed with her. “You’re going to be the death of me woman!” He growled at her before throwing her on the bed. She bounced before pushing herself back towards the headboard.

“May I suggest death by drowning then?” She queried as she opened up her legs. The green scrap of fabric cutting right up the middle of her already glistening lips. He licked his lips, easily covering the distance to his bed and practically dove between her legs. Her squeal of excitement quickly turned into a moan as she felt the first swipe of his tongue across her sensitive area.

Needless to say, Remus took a few sniffs of the air and found that he could finally not smell anything. With a grateful and contented sigh, he rolled over and went to sleep.


End file.
